


new life , new love

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: AU modern, An actual plot eventually, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Kidnapping, No Lesbians Die, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, very smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Jaina dumps her cheating arsehole of a husband and moves to Silvermoon ,where she meets the daughter of the ranger generalAnduin is kidnapped by the difias Brotherhood and falls for one of its membersAlleria meets some one new who is not what they appear





	1. captivated

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of smut and love

Jaina Proudmoore was fucking angry. She had hardly had any sleep after finding out her husband had been cheating on her and now she was having to go to the police station to bail said arsehole out after he had gotten into another fight at a club , a club he had been at with one of the many whores he was seeing , she thought bitterly . Well enough was enough. She would bail him out this time but that was it, she was done with him. 

Arthas had been kind and caring at first, a good and loving husband but as time went on his cruel and nasty nature surfaced. It was only the fact that Jaina was a mage and could turn him inside out, that had stopped him actually physically assaulting her but his put downs, insults and general attempts to make her fell worthless had been getting worse, especially after the accident at the Theremore facility had made her sterile. He hated her for not been able to give him children and it showed more and more. But Jaina was Kul’Tiran and strong willed. She had weathered his pathetic attempts to put her down because of who his family were. But she had now had enough .

 

The look on his face when she dropped him off at his home was priceless. He had not let her put her name on the deeds, something that irked her at the time but made her happy now, as it meant she could leave him without worrying about losing her house. When he went inside and found her stuff all gone and came running back out with the divorce papers she had left him in hand, as she backed off the drive, it was enough to make her laugh, especially when all the neighbours came out to see what he was yelling about and heard her shout from the car “Perhaps I’ll find someone who can last more than five minutes in bed, Captain premature”. Ok it was a childish insult but as she hit the highway, she was still laughing. 

That was almost a year ago now. She had moved out of Lordaeron and was now living in Silvermoon. Her experience and qualifications on Magical science had gotten her a job at the Arcane Academy, next door to the main ranger base, training both military and civilian mages. It was while walking home one evening past the Ranger base that she met Ranger Captain Sylvanas Windrunner, daughter of the ranger general of Quel’Thalas. 

Sylvanas stared at the young women walking past the base. Humans were not that uncommon in Silvermoon these days but this one was the most beautiful person Sylvanas had ever seen. Sylvanas stared, her mouth open as she watched the woman walk in her direction, completely absorbed in a book. Kalira and Anya stood next to their captain, laughing at her expression but Sylvanas didn’t notice. She was lost to the outside world, captivated by the young women in front of her, her beautiful blue eyes that seemed to glow with arcane energy, her long braided hair that was completely white except a single streak of golden blond. And her figure. Fuller than an elf but beautifully rounded, dressed in trousers that seemed almost cling to her and a shirt that was undone enough to show off her ample cleavage. She was sex on legs yet seemed totally oblivious to her looks, or the affect she was having on Sylvanas, engrossed in the book she was reading. 

Sylvanas went bright red and turned way, noticing that her friends were laughing at her. “Bitches” she muttered and turned back, but it was too late as Sylvanas realised that the woman was going to walk into her and they both tumbled, the human falling on top of Sylvanas. 

 

“I’m so sorry” Jaina said, “I…I…did…didn’t…ohh”. Jaina was lost for words as she found herself looking into beautiful steel grey eyes, failing to notice the elf was similarly affected. For a few minutes, they just stared at one another, until Anya and Kalira picked them both up. “Give me your phone” Anya said and Jaina passed it to her, not really paying attention until she was handed it back. “Her name is Sylvanas, text her your address and she will pick you up tomorrow night at seven”. She then turned to Sylvanas. “This young women is Jaina Proudmoore, if I remember correctly, you can stop staring at one another now”. Jaina smiled and put her phone away. “I…guess I’ll see you tomorrow” she said , before picking up her book and walking away. Sylvanas nodded and just stared until Jaina was out of sight, before she seemed to come to her senses. “Fuck off” she grumbled at the other two as they burst out laughing again. 

Sylvanas pulled up onto the driveway to the address Jaina had texted her. She was surprised to find it smaller than she expected. She had looked up Jaina on the internet and found she was the daughter of Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore, the ruler of Kul’Tiras, so she had expected Jaina to be living somewhere like Noble hill, where most of the rich lived, where Sylvanas still lived with her mother, brother and two sisters. The fact that Jaina had chosen a more modest area to live in and not flaunt her wealth make Sylvanas like her even more. She got out of her car and walked up to the front door. Pressing the door bell and then looking at herself. It had been a long time since she had gone on a date. She had opted for a pair of tight leather trousers, boots and a purple silk blouse. She had out on a skimpy black thong underneath in case she got lucky with Jaina but even if they didn’t get that far on a first date, she was hoping that more dates would follow. 

Jaina answered the door with a smile. She was wearing a white summer dress that showed off her cleavage and came to about halfway down her thighs and she had a pair of flat white sandals on. She had her hair undone, letting it fall around her shoulders and surprisingly had no makeup on apart from red lipstick. But her skin was so smooth and blemish free that she didn’t need make up as far as Sylvanas was concerned. “ Your hair is almost as white as mine” Jaina said reaching up and stroking it , which caused Sylvanas to make a purring sound and her ears stand on end . Jaina smiled and turned round to shut the door. “You can leave the car here, there is a nice restaurant about a ten minute walk away and it’s a lovely evening”. She put her arm through Sylvanas’s, smiling and they headed off to eat. 

They fell through into the hall, giggling as they kissed one another. Sylvanas kicked the door shut as they tried to untangle themselves. They had had a wonderful evening but perhaps a bit much to drink. Sylvanas got to her hands and knees and moved until she was above Jaina, looking down at the human, who reached up and started stroking her hair with one hand, while grabbing her arse with the other. “You’re beautiful Ms Windrunner” she said pulling Sylvanas forward, grabbing her trousers with both hands and undoing them as she kissed Sylvanas. As she pulled Sylvanas’s trousers down, she ran her hands over the elf’s bare arse and squeezed before reaching up and undoing Sylvanas’s blouse and pulling it off, Sylvanas kicked out of her trousers and was now straddling Jaina wearing just her bra and panties and soon Jaina had her bra off, gazing up the elf’s fit, toned stomach and over her perfectly rounded breasts. She leaned up and took one of Sylvanas’s hard nipples in her mouth, gently biting it while brushing the other with her fingers. Sylvanas let out a small gasp as Jaina squeezed her swollen peaks with her mouth and hand and she starred undoing Jaina’s dress, pulling it open and running her hands over jainas breasts, noticing that her bra unclipped from the front. 

As soon as she got it open, she kneaded her naked breasts and squeezed Jaina’s nipples, even as Jaina was still caressing her own. She leaned down and kissed Jaina. moving her lips down the humans neck , biting gently tenderly , moving between kisses and scraping her teeth over the mages smooth skin, she slowly moved down , over her collarbone and then onto her large breasts , kissing and biting and then taking a hard nipple in her mouth and sucking it , holding it in her teeth . Jaina moaned loudly and then Sylvanas was moving across her belly and then between her thighs, leaving behind a trial of kisses and bites. She ran her lips up and down Jaina’s inner thighs, before pulling her knickers off and kissing her centre. Jaina moaned as she felt Sylvanas’s lips on her wet folds, her tongue probing and running up and down before the elf’s lips closed around her clit. “Oh…oh fuck me ….Sylv….urrgh” was all Jaina managed to articulate as Sylvanas’s tongue pushed into her, followed by two of her fingers, while her other hand massaged Jainas clit. With Sylvanas’s hands moving together, pumping into Jainas wetness and massaging her clit, Jaina moaned louder, clutching at her nipples, squeezing and pulling them as she felt herself shake with pleasure. “ By the tides…I’m gonn…ohhh fuck” she screamed as her body rocked , wave after wave of pleasure crashing through her as Sylvanas’s tongue and fingers worked their magic . Sylvanas slowed down as Jaina came down, breathing hard, her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. “ Was that good” she asked , her lips moving back up jainas body , kissing her belly , her breasts , taking her nipple in her mouth again and running her tongue over it , before she ended up back where she started , her lips against Jaina’s. 

 

Jaina pushed her tongue into Sylvanas mouth and ran her hand down the toned stomach of the ranger captain, feeling her tight muscles before slipping it down Sylvanas’s panties. Sylvanas was so wet, she parted easily for Jaina’s fingers, the palm of Jainas hand pressed against her clit as three fingers curled inside her. “ oh goddess…Jaina…oh…fuck” Sylvanas mumbled as she thrust her hips in rhythm to Jainas hand and Jaina’s lips moved down Sylvanas’s neck , onto her chest and then Sylvanas felt teeth capture one of her nipples while fingers held the other . Jaina pumped her hand harder against Sylvanas and her tongue caressed the hard bud in her mouth and she squeezed and pulled on the other. Sylvanas almost screamed as Jainas hand moved faster, harder inside her, her fingers getting just the right spot to make Sylvanas lose control. She let out a wail of pleasure as her body shook, her own fingers back against Jainas’s wet lips and then inside her. Jaina came quickly this time and both women screamed each other’s names as their bodies trembled with the pleasure they were giving each other. Finally, both of them just lay next to one another on the hallway floor, licking each other’s fingers and holding one another close. “ Might I suggest we go to the bedroom” Sylvanas whispered , kissing Jaina’s neck and Jaina pulled her up and took her hand , a smile on her face . 

 

Jaina woke up, surprisingly free of a hangover and looked down at Sylvanas, whose head was on her chest, her arm around her waist and one of her legs over jainas. She remembered what they had down last night and a smile came to her face. She stroked Sylvanas’s hair and the elf woke up, looking up at the human with a smile.” Good morning my daughter of the sea” she whispered. “Good morning my banshee Queen” Jaina replied. “ You screamed my name so much last night “ she offered by way of explanation to the nickname she had used . “ also we did have a lot to drink” . Sylvanas sat up. “Are you ok with this” she asked, waving at herself and Jaina, “given that we both drunk more than we should have done.” Jaina smiled and opened her arms. “Come her and let me show you just how ok I am with this” and Sylvanas moved up until their lips brushed against one another. “Drunk or sober, I cannot imagine a time when I won’t want you Ms Windrunner” Jaina said, holding her close. Sylvanas responded by deepening their kiss.


	2. the prince and the terrorist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Anduin of Stormwind is kidnapped and falls for one of his kidnappers

Anduin Wrynn, Prince of Stormwind had been taken hostage by the Defias Brotherhood, a terrorist organisation dedicated to the overthrow of the monarchy in Stormwind. Anduin was the only son of Queen Tiffin Wrynn, who had ruled the country for the last nineteen years after her Husband King Varian was assassinated by the same Brotherhood. Anduin was a kind and caring prince who could understand in part the desire of the brotherhood to overthrow the monarchy. Stormwind had an elected government but ultimately, they had no power to overturn the monarch’s decisions, although in practice Tiffin tended to let them run the country and generally only ever made suggestions on policy. However despite the fact that the brotherhood claimed it was seeking full democracy, they had killed people, including his father so he hated the bastards. 

 

That is except the young woman currently in his room, who had been charged with looking after him. Her name was Vanessa VanCleef and she was the same age as Anduin, with shoulder length black hair and pale skin, beautiful eyes and she, unlike everyone else, had been kind to him. “Why” he asked her at the start of the second week of his incarceration.

She looked at him and smiled. “Because you are nice, she replied, “Not once have you threatened me or raised your voice in anger. You have asked about our goals and listened without laughing or putting us down”. She reached out to him, cupping his cheek with her hand. “And your handsome with it” and then she kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed. 

Anduin returned the kiss, his tongue against her lips until she opened her mouth and he felt her tongue entwine with his. He ran his hands down her sides , cupping her round arse and squeezing , pulling her onto his lap , where she ground her crutch against his hard bulge . Vanessa pulled off her shirt and undid her bra, placing Anduin’s hands on her naked breasts, biting his neck as he massaged her hard peaks, squeezing and pulling them. She then pulled off her leggings and underwear, Anduin still kissing her, his hands brushing over her body, along her back and thighs .

She then began to undo his trousers and took hold of his rampant manhood and as she ran her hands up and down his length, he reached down between her legs to her wet folds and rubbed his hand along her, making patterns with his fingertips , brushing her wet lips and clit , before he slowly opened her with his fingers and pushed inside , rubbing her clit with his thumb as he did so . Vanessa almost purred as he pushed into her. She massaged his length, running her fingers over his bulbous tip, before straddling him, guiding him inside her as she slowly lowering on to him. She let out a loud moan as she felt him slip inside her soaked tunnel and kissed him hard, gyrating her hips in time with his thrusts. 

Anduin kissed Vanessa’s neck as she leaned back, his lips moving down her body until they captured one of her hard pink nipples. She sighed loudly as he sucked on her swollen tip, his teeth holding it tight and his tongue brushing over it. He began to thrust into her faster, his other hand between her legs massaging her clit between his fingers. He sucked and squeezed and massaged her as he thrust, until she was screaming his name as she cum, followed by him. His seed spurted deep inside her as she shuddered on his throbbing member and slowly they both relaxed and lay down. He slowly pulled out of her and she grabbed a box of wipes, passing him some as she cleaned herself. Then they just lay there, naked, next to one another, Anduin kissing the top of her head as she rested on his chest 

After the third week in captivity, Anduin had come to care very much for Vanessa, not only because she was the only one who ever spoke to him and not just because she fucked him nearly every day. There was something about her that tugged on his heart. “Typical” he thought to himself, “I fall for someone and she's a terrorist”. Then one night she failed to turn up and he went to the door, asking the guard where she was. The guard just laughed. “Your efforts to turn the stupid bitch have been for naught, right now she’s getting what she deserves for betraying us”. And finally Anduin lost his temper.

Vanessa spat at the lord Defias, leader of the brotherhood. “Fuck you “she hissed as she was whipped again. Vanessa was bound by her wrists and feet, standing up but spread eagled between two posts. She had been stripped of her clothes and then whipped. Bloody wounds covered her back but she refused to cry out in pain. “Do you love the prince, is that it, do you think he could ever love a whore like you” lord Defias spat, raising the whip again.

“Yes I could and I do” shouted Anduin, light glowing around him as he walked through the door, the guard who had been laughing about Vanessa landing in a heap at Lord Defias’s feet, quite dead. “I do not like violence and was prepared to remain your prisoner in the hopes that this could be settled without violence. But now I see I was mistaken”. Anduin waved his hand and lord Defias screamed as light engulfed him and he felt all the pain he had caused Vanessa visited upon him tenfold. While he writhed on the floor, Anduin undid Vanessa’s binds and she fell into his arms he held her, his hands hovering over her bloody back and white light covered her, healing her wounds. 

"Are you alright” he asked “did they…force themselves on you?” Vanessa shook her head and Anduin kissed her, before standing up, holding her in his arms like a bride. He stepped back from the wall as it exploded inwards and SI: 7 agents burst in. The sound of gunfire could be heard in other parts of the complex. One of the agents pulled off her mask to reveal Queen Tiffin. “Mum” he said in surprise. 

“Are you alright Anduin” she asked, “we came as soon as we got Vanessa’s tip off, I take it this is the young lady in question?” Anduin nodded and looked down at Vanessa. “You called them?” he said and she smiled. “That why I was been whipped, because I helped you”. 

Tiffin looked round at the man lying on the floor. The discarded whip by his hand. “Who is this?” she asked, kicking him in the head. 

“That’s the head of the Defias organisation and the man who was whipping me” Vanessa replied and Tiffin nodded, before turning fully to the man. 

“For the crimes of Kidnapping my son, of murdering my husband and of assaulting this young lady, I find you guilty of treason” and then she shot him, several times more than she needed to. “Someone get this woman some clothes “she shouted “and let’s go home” 

Tiffin looked at her son with a smile on her face. “I take it you want her to stay” she said, knowing what was going through her sons head. Anduin nodded, smiling back at his mother. “She is not of noble birth and despite the pardon, she was still a terrorist, even though she did risk her life to save you. You will meet a lot of resistance from the nobles, they will be rude and snide to her, talk down to her, treat her like an outsider”. 

Anduin sat down and sighed. “I know they will mother but the fact is, I am in love with her and she could have died because she choose me over them”. 

Tiffin smiled. “Although I came to love your father, he was not my choice for a husband. If you love this girl so much, I will not stop you”. Anduin smiled and kissed his mother, before bidding her good night. 

When he got back to his room, Vanessa was laying on his bed, wearing nothing. “You’re staying with me, if that’s what you want” he said, climbing on to the bed and kissing her. She nodded and returned his kiss.


	3. dragon lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria goes clubbing after an argument with her mother and mets Alex , a red head who is more than she seems

“No, I don’t want to succeed you mother” Alleria said for the millionth time. “Sylvanas would be better to take your place. She had the respect of the rangers and is a better leader than I could ever be”. 

Lireesa looked at her oldest daughter, her eyes narrowing. “You’re the oldest, it’s always gone to the oldest child”. 

Alleria shook her head. “Mum, I’m not the best person for this job. You are not retiring yet and when you do, Sylvanas will be a better choice and will have the experience needed”. She ran her hand through her long blond hair and sighed. “I know it’s traditional for the eldest to take over but I really do not want the reasonability. I’m happy just been a captain, commanding one small squad. I don’t want to be responsible for the entire Quel’Thalas military". 

Lireesa sighed. “I’ll think about it” she said “you’re dismissed” 

Alleria was exhausted as she sat down with her drink. It had been so long since she had been to a nightclub but after her week, she needed to let off steam. Unfortunately for her, she had forgotten what a bunch of utter imbeciles the single men who went clubbing could be. She was old enough to be the mother of most of them, yet they still came on to her and after the seventh such idiot had tried to grope her breasts, she had punched him out cold. Fortunately she knew the bouncers and they threw him and his friends out and let her stay. It was after that incident that she was approached by a gorgeous busty woman with red hair. Not ginger but a lovely shade of scarlet that matched her lipstick. She was wearing a tight red dress that clung to her body and barely covered her arse, with a low cut top that showed off to great affect her cleavage. she had smiled and started to dance with Alleria and as the night went on , the dancing got closer until she was rubbing her body over Alleria’s , which was making the elf ranger grow hot with desire . 

It was fairly obvious to both women that the effect they had on each other as their hands brushed over one another while dancing , feeling each other’s hard nipples straining against the fabric of their dresses . The women, who introduced herself as Alex, sat down next to Alleria on the leather sofa and leaned over, kissing her. Alleria responded with hunger, her tongue pushing into the other woman’s mouth. Gods it felt good, much better than anything she had ever had with her pig of an ex-husband. “My place or yours” she asked huskily, her voice almost failing her. Alex smiled, “mine is closer. I’ll meet you outside after I’ve been to the bathroom” and she kissed Alleria again, a long lingering kiss that only ended because she got up and walked away. Alleria gazed at her arse before getting their coats and heading outside 

As soon as she was on the street, strong hands grabbed her and pulled her into the alley behind the club. It was the guy she had punched out and his friends. “ You gonna pay bitch” he hissed , pulling a knife , before screaming as she kicked him hard in the balls , then slammed her head back into the nose of the one holding her . He let go and she backed away, the other four men trying to surround her. 

“Step away from her” said a feminine voice that sounded almost like a growl. The men turned round and screamed. A huge red dragon as blocking the ally. She stepped forward, her clawed hand grabbing the man who Alleria had kicked in the balls and picking him up. She brought him to her maw and smiled, large sharp teeth on full view, before she ran her tongue over him. “Yuk, tastes like piss and wind” she said, throwing him against a dumpster. She then grabbed the man with the bloody nose by his arm and closed her fist, the crack of his bones audible over his scream. The other four men tried to run but she was blocking the only exist from the ally and turned quickly, her tail slapping into all of them and throwing them against the wall. “You filthy pieces of shit” she roared “if you ever as much as disrespect another woman again, I will find you and I will cook you alive. Am I fucking clear”? The men groaned and the dragon then turned back into an elf. It was Alex. Alleria looked at her and then pulled her into a kiss, her hands running down her back and over her bum. “I so fucking want you” she whispered, kissing the dragons neck 

As soon as Alex shut the door to her home, Alleria was on her, pushing her against the wall and kissing her, biting her. “You have horns” she said, stroking the pair of large horns now rising out of Alex’s head. 

“I don’t when I’m out, too conspicuous, but you know what I am now”. Alleria kissed her, running her hands through her hair and over the horns. “ I like them “ she said , moving her mouth to Alex’s neck Alex moaned as Alleria ran her teeth over her neck and the elf pulled Alex’s dress down, letting her large breasts free. She began to massage them, her fingers brushing over hard nipples, squeezing and twisting them, not enough to hut but enough to make Alex gasp with pleasure. Then she had one in her mouth as she pulled the dress off Alex completely. The dragon had not been wearing any underwear and Alleria’s hand moved up her thigh and into her hot centre. Fingers caressed Alex’s soaking slit and pushed inside, while palming her clit and Alex moaned even louder. Alleria kissed and bit her breasts, moving between nipples, as she thrust her fingers knuckle deep into the dragons wet slit.

Alex held on to Alleria’s hair with one hand while pulling her dress off with the other and then pulled her over to the rug . She lit the fire with magic and lay down, Alleria on top of her and run her hands over Alleria’s breasts, across her tones stomach and between her legs. Like Alex, Alleria was wet and Alex’s fingers easily parted her folds, pushing up inside her. The two women kissed each other, fingers inside one another. They moaned as they rubbed themselves together, thrusting faster, fingers curled, getting each other so worked up. Alex sucked hard on one of Alleria’s buds and then conjured a long thick toy. They moved round so they were scissoring each other and Alex placed the toy between them, pushing one end into Alleria, while putting the other in herself. 

The thick knobbly shaft stretched their wet centres as they pushed against each other, filling themselves and rubbing their lower lips together. As they thrust their hips together, they reached for each other’s clits, squeezing and massaging, moaning as they touched. Alleria lay back , her other hand pulling on her nipples as she felt Alex’s wet folds against her own , the dragon squeezing her clit and she did the same , nimble fingers rubbing around Alex’s swollen nub . Alex let out a cry of pleasure, pushing her breast to her mouth and sucking on her own hard peak. Then together, they felt each other come, their bodies rocking against one another as they moaned loudly. They kept moving as they slowly come down, getting slower until they stopped and moved apart, and the toy falling out of them with a wet sucking sound. Alex moved over to Alleria, kissing her and they lay in front of the fire. “I want more of you” Alleria said, “I want to see where this can go”. Alex kissed her, running her fingers over Alleria’s still hard nipple. “Keep fucking me like this and I’ll marry you” she said, chuckling, before straddling Alleria and deepening their kiss. 

The next morning Alleria woke up in Alex’s large king sized bed. The dragon spooning her, her arms around Alleria’s waist. Alleria could feel the dragon’s naked body against her and smiled. Her misled deepened as Alex roused and moved her hand down, over Alleria’s belly and finally to her mound. Alex kissed her. “Good morning” she whispered, her fingers running against Alleria’s slit, making her let out a moan. “Good morning” she said, turning round to kiss Alex properly

Later they sat outside a café, relaxing in the morning sun. Alleria had borrowed one of Alex’s short summer dresses, which Alex had altered with magic. Alleria’s breasts were not as big as Alex’s so the dress had been a bit lose but now it clung to Alleria’s figure in a way that pleases Alex and still showed off the blond elf’s cleavage. Alex was dressed in a similar fashion and sat close to Alleria, leaning her head on the elf’s shoulder as she quietly ate her bacon roll. 

 

Alleria was happy. Neither of them were saying anything, Alex just eating her breakfast and Alleria drinking a strong coffee. But they didn’t need to. Alleria did not believe in love at first sight but she felt very comfortable with Alex, close. Been with the dragon made her happy in a way she would not have expected after one date. And this , what they were doing now , just relaxing in the sun , not needing to ruin the moment with unneeded speech , this was what she wanted , what she had always been looking for 

Alex glanced at Alleria, her eyes looking over the elf, from her golden hair, down her face, over her breasts and along her legs. By the light she was beautiful. Alex had been alive for a long time, she was old even by elven standards. Yet in all that time, despite all the mates she had had, all the times she had fucked, no one had ever made her feel like Alleria did. She felt happy and in love. Was it too early to fall in love? Was one night enough. But that was what she felt. Everything just seemed to click with Alleria and Alex knew, deep in her heart, that this elf was the one to finally capture her. 

 

Alleria smiled as she felt Alex’s hand on her thigh, gently caressing her. “Damn your hot” she whispered, kissing Alex’s long elf ear, her arm around Alex and her hand sneakily cupping the dragons breasts. She felt the nipple stiffen underneath her palm and leaned in kissing Alex properly, not caring who saw them. 

 

“Hello sis” said the voice of Sylvanas, bringing Alleria back to the real world. She looked up at her younger sister and t the human with her, noticing how they were holding hands.   
“Won’t you join us” Alex said, smiling. “Hello Jaina, tides it’s been awhile” she said winking and laughing slightly as Jaina blushed. 

Jaina smiled and sat down, leaning into Sylvanas as she sat next to her. “It’s good to see you again Alex” Jaina said smiling, remembering the last time she had seen her, her blush deepening. 

Alleria felt a pang of jealousy, looking at the human and the dragon, then her sister, who seemed to be experiencing a similar feeling. “Ok you too, spill before my sister and I explode with the green eyed monster” 

Alex sat up. “You have no need to be jealous, neither of you” She said. “Jaina and I met a few years back and spent the summer together. But we are nothing more than friends. I have you now Alleria and I’m guessing by the way your sister is holding Jaina so tightly, they are together”. 

Jaina nodded, her smile growing larger. “Oh definitely “she said, leaning forward to Alex and Alleria. “ I think Sylvanas is the one, but don’t tell her that, I don’t want her getting a big head” she chuckled.

“ I can hear you” Sylvanas said , a smirk on her face as she reached down and grabbed Jaina’s bum , causing the mage to jump slightly , before she leaned back into Sylvanas’s shoulder , her hand on the elf’s leg . 

“Mum called me earlier. Apparently because if you I’m next in line to be Ranger General” Sylvanas said, looking at her sister. “Why”? 

“Because we both know you will be better at it. I’m not comfortable with that sort of reasonability and I know you’re not either, but you are stronger than me and the troops respect you more. Alleria drank the rest of her coffee, waiting for Sylvanas’s response.

“Well I should be flattered that you finally admit I’m better than you” she said smirking, causing Alex and Jaina to giggle at the look on Alleria’s face.

“Lady Moon, you’re a bitch but I love you” she replied, leaning over and kissing her sisters cheek. “And this will be the only thing I will ever admit your better at”. 

The four of them soon got comfortable with one another and they spent the rest of the day together. It was obvious to Alleria that her sister was in love and Sylvanas could see the same in Alleria. “All that remains is for little moon to meet someone” Sylvanas said as they walked back to Jaina’s, the mage having invited everyone for dinner. “ Text Vereesa and see if she’s free” Jaina said “ tell her to bring her other half , if she is seeing anyone”. 

 

Kalira grabbed Vereesa by the hair and threw her against the tree, causing the younger elf to grunt with pain. But before Kalira could take advantage of the situation, Vereesa kicked her between the legs, listing her off the ground and causing her to fall over, moaning loudly. Vereesa was on top if her and pinned her arms either side of her, straddling her chest. Kalira struggled, trying to dislodge Vereesa, so Vereesa leaned down and sank her teeth into Kalira’s neck. “OW, what the fuck bitch” Kalira shouted, bucking hard enough to cause Vereesa to fall off. She rolled on top if her, her face close to Vereesa’s. “You fucking bit me” she hissed.

Vereesa smirked “well this is a fight you fucking tramp or had you forgotten” she replied and nutted Kalira, causing her to fall back clutching her bloody nose. “You fucked my boyfriend” she hissed, rolling over onto Kalira. 

“I didn’t know he was your boyfriend, he told me he was single” Kalira replied, punching Vereesa in the stomach as they rolled around the ground. They continued grabbling, not noticing that they were rolling downhill until with a splash, they fell into the lake.

Vereesa jumped up out of the water, her dress clinging to her. “Fuck” she shouted, pulling Kalira up out of the water. The two women stood there, in the waist deep water looking at one another. Kalira’s t shirt was now see through, the bikini top she had on underneath doing nothing to hide her hard nipples. Vereesa looked down at herself, the way her dress now clung to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Kalira gazed at Vereesa and quickly looked round, they were well off the paths and alone, no one else for miles. She looked back at Vereesa and then surged forward.


End file.
